The Killer Sisters
The Kanker Sisters' worst nightmare... Bio First names: Julie, Lindsay, and Tara Last name: Killer Age: '''11 '''Ethnicity: '''Caucasian '''Hair: '''Blonde '''Height: '''4"8. Julie is slightly taller. '''Normal Attire: pink and black tubetops and apparently, Tara wears shorts, Lindsay wears pants, and Julie wears a skirt. Personallity: Extremely violent, boardline psychopathic, terratorial, just like the Kankers but to the extreme. Tara has some racist tendancies towards Rolf but isn't aware of where he's from... plus she is a bit cowardly. Skills/ Abilities: Knows how to fight dirty, tear up a entire street, and able to think up horrible stuff to do to their victims from making fun of Sara's lips and forcing her to eating a fly to attempting to set the Kankers trailer on fire. Their persistance in their goals (i.e. their goal is to claim the Kankers' reputation as the most notorious gang of girls). Family: Each other (sisters) Friends: Are you freaking kidding me? They have no friends! Except for Lindsay's imaginary friend, a fairy to tells her to start fires (lol) Enemies: The Kanker and anyone who would want to protect them... especally Edna. Sarah and Jimmy. Peach Creek Residence: Actually they live in Lemon Brook Likes: '''Sadistically beating up someone to major extremes, doing horrible things to others, hunting for Kankers, smoking cigarettes, sweets, trying to steal the Kankers "boyfriends", forcing Sara to eat a fly, Fire and flames (note that Julie is a boarderline pyromaniac) Watching "SAW" movies for ideas they (to this very day) have never used, and eating at "Gulliver's Buffet". '''Dislikes: music from the 70's and 80's (listening to oldies will weakens them ), J-pop music, When boys turn them down, rival gangs, the Kanker Sisters as well as anyone who gets in their way of their goal of beating them up.... especially Edna the fourth Ed. Discovering their go-fer Rachel turned on them. Supernatural creatures and monsters. Henchmen: The Lemon Brook Lumpers and the WG Cult. Rachel Carlyle used to be their go-fer. Compared to: '''The Kanker Sisters and the "droogs" from "A Clockwork Orange" '''Additional Notes: '''It took the combined forces of the 4 Eds, their new friend Rachel, and the Kankers (and a rickroll) to get them out of the Cul-De-Sac and back to their dystopic town of Lemon Brook. Oh and they are based on three girls I know back in High School. '''First Full Appearance: Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna chapter 10 Theme Song(s): "Flesh to Flesh" by Lamont and their own version of "In the Dark of the Night" from "Anastasia" History All is known about those three are that they came from Lemon Brook, their mother is the mayor and their father is the chief of police, and they have a reputation for "the most baddest group of girls in the area".. That and the four Eds' new friend Rachel was their "gofer". Then they heard about the Kanker Sisters and think that their title is threatened, so armed with switchblades, lighters, and other horrible weapons they want to destroy their trailer (hopefully with them in it) to prove their point. After surviving a attack, Lee and Marie were rescued and nursed back to health by Double D whom does it out of kindness... that and they were pretty "toe-up". Johnny 2x4 discovered their hatred of oldies music due to them being raised to when kids their age didn't listen to such music so Edna used her 80's music and Eddy used his 70's music to their advantage to get them out of Peach Creek. Eddy mostly did it out of revenge since the Killers lusted after them too. After being defeated, Rachel, Edna, and Lee wrapped them in rugs and dumped them into a creek that leads them back to Lemon Brook. They returned shortly with revenge on their mind but after terrorizing Sarah and Jimmy they ran into Kasumi Kimono who scared them back to their town with her maternal behavior and inability to be attacked. Their most recent activity involves trapping the kids, Eds, Kimonos, and Kankers in "Spook-E-Ville" with the help of the WG cult and the Lemon Brook Lumpers. They were also shown to have gained some weight due to their love for "Gulliver's Buffet" They ended up fighting Ryoko, Ed, and Rolf and ended up losing. Eventually they were arrested and sent to Juvinile Hall and their father can't do anything since they were arrested on non-Lemon Brook soil. They are currently in "Juvie" and were last heard placed in Solitary confinement for (somehow) beating up every gang member they ever faced. Before the Spook-E-Ville incident started, they admitted burning down the Kankers' trailer and they smashed their "Ship-inna-bottle' right in front of them. Trivia *They are actually based on and named after three girls who used to tease the author back in high school... but the characters are just exaggerated versions of them *The Killers were the result of the Author thinking, "What if there was ANOTHER group of bad girls who just happen to be even worse than the Kankers... *Like the Kankers and the Kimonos, Killer starts with a "K" *Just about a week after publishing the Killer Sisters arc, The girl that was the inspiration for Julie Killer tracked down the author on facebook and apologized to him for being mean to him back in High School. It's unknown if she knows about this fanfic but the author find it weird that she aplogized after he did the arc. *It's implied that Tara has some Racist tendencies like when she TRIED to think of a slur for Rolf but wasn't able to because no one knows where he is from. *Lindsay's Bellybutton ring is actually a "clip-on". *The three like to dine at "Gullivers' Buffet". *They actually appear in chapter 96 of "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" and it's revealed that despite their reputation they are deathly afraid of supernatual beings like Grim, Velma Green, Dracula, and Jeff the Spider. They also met the Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies by accident and they appeared to be traumatized by the incident. At one point Lindsay thinks she and her sisters might be related to Russian mystic Grigori Rasputin which Julie tells her no and slaps her. This was one of the author's rejected ideas. *At first, the author was told numerous times not to use them for his fanfic "Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr." due to their nature. However he confirms that he will use them in Chapter 19 for a chapter that uses "Bullying" as a theme for a horror story of Courage Jr.'s. Julie, Lindsay, and Tara will be toned down as the fanfic is K+ rated but will act more like "libbys" rather than violent Kanker-like thugs. *According to the final chapter of "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna", even they are shown to be disgusted by how Eddy is being treated by his older brother. Category:Character Groups Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters Category:Villains